war_of_the_monsters_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lord of the STARS/Raptros VS The SAMs
For a Kaiju life can have its difficulties. A example being just the sheer power it takes to maintain their large bodies. For examble a carnivore of such ginormus size will need a lot of meat in order to stay sustained properly. With the earth having eventually run out of the alien fuel to power such a creature they must relie soly on food to survive. But how can a carnivore so large get a proper meal? The largest herbivores on the planet include elephants, girrafs, and buffalo. But such creatures have been driven so close to extinction by the human race for non food purposes that for decades their spieces have survived on the metophoric scale of "by a desprate prare a day". For a carnivorus kaiju to try to live off the worlds largest herbivores their population would be compleatly wiped out very fast. Most other large herbivores travil in groups of only up to 12 at a time, can be hard to find and are good at hiding, to hunt them may pay off, or it may cost more callories then are gained hunting them. And with the ever contenueing growth of cities their numbers will go down. The unfortunit reality is for a kaiju their is only 3 kinds of prey on earth with a sufficiant population to provide enough meat to sustain them, humans, human cattle, and human pets. All others have to low a population to sufice thanks to the ever incresing growth of the human population. The time is june 15 7/22/2016. A adult male Raptros a adult female Rapros and 2 juvinile female Raptros and 1 juvinile male Raptros are all ready, the 3 young ones are of age it is time for them to learn how to hunt. They have traviled with their father and mother often having mastered flight. The adult female will stay behind this time, their is a young female in the nest much younger then their first clutch brother and sisters while they have perfected flight lessions she is not yet ready for her flight lessions. Her mother will look after her while the father and the first clutch childeren go to gather food. From off the top of the mountan the 4 leap, aiming strait down to the ground far below. After having dropped 1800ft they spread their wings and point strait, zipping off in formation, the father up front, the childeren in a line of 3 just behind him. As the momentum begins to slow they point upward and across, and begin to flap their wings to gain highth again As they do, they can hear a wistling sound coming from behind them. They are use to this by now, that wistling is the sound of the wind rushing off their wings minuets ago catching up with them as they slow down but for a moment to regain altatude. Up they go they flap their wings to gain hight flap... flap... flap... flap... flap... flap ...flap... flap... flap... flap... and with just that they are over 700 feet back up, to rest after the work they stick out their wings to glide, and point down at a slight angle so they can zip down. As they go down below the clouds they see their target, the easy prey of a highway, the ultament provision of a feast. Below hundreds of thosands of cars are going by per minuet. They can't change lanes for long, they can't go off road, for off road goes into the forest where they will roll down hill and crash into trees. Their helpless. As the 4 Raptros zip down the ground is becoming closer and closer, they then position strait forward gliding strait and zipping swiftly until the momentum begins to ware off. Then, they turn to slow down, and fly in 3 large circles. As they fly in circles the whistling sound of their wings catching wind begins to catch up to them, and by the 3rd circle they have slown down enough to take aim more gracfully. Their targets still havn't spotted them, or perhaps don't care due to the conditioning of the spirit of the time. Before they can choose to ract, the father swoops down his tallons extended and aiming at one of the much slower targets, a silver van, moving at 58mph. He easly catches up and gracfully grabs it in his hand like feet lifting back off into the air. An he does he switches it from his feet to his left hand and contenues along the highway. After 12 seconds of his father lifting back into the air the son, though much smaller then him is still large enough and strong enough to do the same, he swoops down and grabs a red car with gracful ease in his tallons and lifts back into the air, switching the vehical from his tallons to his left hand. 7 seconds behind him one of his sisters swoops down and grabs a city buss loaded with workers from one town going to their jobs at the next. She keeps the buss in her tallons, for at her young size that is like an 8 year old human carrying a large rectangle box full of yogert cups. It is easier to retain flight pattern with that mass held at a ballance, but with her monsteros streaghth she is not slown down at all. The 2cond sister swoops down and grabs a black mini van, flying back up she switches it to her left hand while her sister is returning to the mountan cave with her catch. The father has circled back around, he swoops down and snatches up a blue truck, as her goes back up her puts it in his jaws The pattern repeats, the son swoops down and snatches up a white car the other dauter snatches up a blue van soon the remaining 3 have a vehical in their both hands their jaws and one in their tallons, they fly back to the mountan, catching up with the 2cond dauther who has already brought her catch to the cave. They bring theirs in to. The vehicals are picked apart to get the human drivers and passangers out, the family eats what they have, then return to the highway. After 5 trips they return to the caves with enough food to fill them up, the humans are only now getting word of the actions of the highway, 4 planes and 15 helicoptors patrol the skies serching for what was reported to have happened, but the family are already going to bed after their meal, all in a days work. In the end it is stated that their is no solid evadince that flying monsters where attacking trafic. This is a taste of what has been happening for some time now, and no military action has yet been taken. In spite of the Raptros appitite the population of humans, pets, and live stalk, and local deer populations, has yet to be effected by so much as 0.22%. But what is suprising is very little people in the county even have been demanding military action, though 92% of the ones who do are pet owners who have lost their pets, not battening an eye when its human family members who have been lost. What is worse most of the military are to busy out of the country dealing with terrorist, and the local military units with in are insuficiant in number supplies and funding to even deal with one Raptros even if they wanted to. 4:26 7/22/2016. A man has finished with yard work at his nabors and has been paid 35$, he is ready to go to the carnival. As he arrives their is a parrade, and many happy dogs going on a walk, horses, and camles. With 7 dollars cash he gets a stamp and goes in. He don't care about any of the rides, all he wants is dinner. As he enters the gait a kind lady hands him a free energy drink. He asks "What is this?" She replies "A fruit punch soda." The young man then says "as long as your sure its safe." then makes his way to the food stands, and orders a nacho supream. But his 35 dollars remaining is on a check, and as he goes to pay for it the man at the stand says "I am sorry, we don't take checks." Hearing this the guy says "Darn, I'm sorry, guess I messed up." The vender then says "No worries, you can have it, I am trusting you to cash your check and return with the pay latter." The costomer then carries his plate of natchos through the crowed gracfully, makes it up hill, enters his home what to most would be a distance away, goes in, and sets it on the table. After getting dairy pills and using the drink to take them he eats, then drinks the energy drink, throws away the plate, heads to the store and cashes his check. He then returns to the menders and gives them their pay as promised, then heads home. As he is arriving at his door he hears a very strange sonic boom, like if coming from a plane with out a single engine. The sound is loud as the cause of it is coming down, being unsure of it he just goes into his house, unsure what the strange noise is he is hearing at the fair grounds down hill, as the nabor houses block his view. Mean while the 3 juvinile Raptros are arriving at the fair, they land with ease, and stand gaurd at all posible entries and exits, while their mother and father land on the inside, and begin snatching up the people and swallowing them whole. People panic, running all over from their much faster preditors. Police fire their arms, but the small caliber bullets do not penatrate even a fraction of a inch of the Raptros. Their are ships in the river, but they are armed only with fireworks and to far away to aim at them, and not with out friendly fire. Solders atending the events have rifles for show, but no ammo, no one thought they would need it. Any who try to get out through the entries and exits only get eaten whole by the childeren they run twords One of the workers grabs a tool box and in his hast goes to the fence to try to cut a new hole in it to help people get out, but with the Raptros eye sight spotting him he is only punished by a fire ball aimed percicly enough that it hits him with out hitting the fence. Some try to climb their way out, but though humans look like monkeys they down't climb like them, some get stuck in the barbed wire, some don't make it up, only a few get over and get out, many are caught and snapped up. In a attempt to respond to this the swat team shows up, and they open fire at the Raptros, their heavier weapons damage them slightly, though at the most only 0.93%, as the swift and nimble Raptros come in, lauching fire at them, roasting many, and swallowing some of them as well. By now only 0.24% of all humans and animals who where in the fair remain, and with more on the outside the 5 have at the fleeing humans on foot. 35 SWAT helicoptors arrive with police inside with heavy arms, they fire at the Raptros but 0.35 seconds apon their shots being fired the Raptros react, the father shoots fire balls at one helicoptor, it goes down, the son throws a police car at the second, it explods, the mother throws a peice of one of the rides at anouther, they then dodge the other incoming shots. With cars being thrown and fire balls shot in just 45 seconds the helicoptors are all down. The Raptros then take flight and head home with full bellies, in moments the humans lose track of where they went, and panic begins to cool. After an hour they begin on making repairs, a military commander shows up to make a speach. Mean while as the 5 return home to give food to the youngest then curl up to sleep, the military commander tells of how he been wanting to do somthing about this for a while, but doesn't have the funding to take on the Raptros. He puts on a slide show showing what military resorces are at hand, and what he will require, and finally, how much it will cost. Then, asks who will be willing to help aford it. Chapter 2: the plan for defences. The slide show shows 3 turrets that will be placed on the roof tops in every city, for the light anti air deffences, least expenive easiest to place and being the most in number is the 20mm cannon. Basic and simple each one of this will fire a magazine with a ammo pattern armor pircing bullet, exploding bullet, mushrooming bullet, then it repeats. The second turret shown is the anti air laser, it will make targeting easier and deal great damage over time. The next is the basic 88mm flack cannon, a heavier artiliry to deal much greater damage at a time. And finally, a turret is shown with in the middle 1 large surface to air missile in the middle to deal large damage, and smaller missiles around it, and smaller missiles around it. Then, for offince moble fire power is shown, the first a truck known as the Geco to fires masses of missiles at a time. Main battle tanks are listed present. 2 kinds of attack helicoptors are shown. and it is listed their are f-18s f-16s f-22s and f-35s. And for the cost a list of ships, destroyers, battleships, battle cruisers, friggets, corvettes, and air craft carriers all armed with a large arsenal of lasers SAMs and air crafts. It is then reminded that this is the military capacity the commander wanted by the begining of the year, and that with the current fundings it is also impractical. Finally it is reminded what is afordible now is insuficiant, how long it will last, and how much damage these Raptros can do. A box is left before them for all who are willing to donate so that this threat can finally be confronted, fingers crossed that people will participate. Chapter 3: No effect on the public. The next day a repeat of the same events happen, the fair grounds are rebuilt, people show up, and the Raptros return and eat them. But this time the humans fight back using fireworks. Most shots simply bounce off the Raptros due to relying on a timed fuse, shots that do go off barley have effect due to the warhead in fireworks being so small and under powered. Once the Raptros bellies are full, they fly away home. This time they sleep for 3 days as air patrols and police ground patrols search for them, but like many reptiles, after feeding they feel no need to be out and active to be found. After over a month of this the citizens of the country are finally phased, and become self aware that they are being eaten by kaiju. Before most of them would simply walk casually as the Raptros prowl the cities, as if nothing strange is going on, conditioned, and only battening an eye if a pet gets eaten. Not caring when cars get flown off with. Some would even wave at the Raptros, as if happy to see them. But finally, people are beginning to wake up and realize these creatures are dangerous. They go to the head of the military, demanding to know why they aren't doing anything. The head of the military then replies "Ah good, I am glad you came to see me in person, as I have told you yesterday our country is on the dawn of a economic collapse. Normally to respond to a threat like this we would have radar systems that can detect enemy air powers such as the Raptros hours before they show up at one of our cities. Unfortunately such systems these days require a internet connection, and currently the military is unable to pay their internet bill. This means no missiles, no communications network, no radars, but I have very good news, with our current economy we can have 3000 police cars patrolling the inside and outskirts of each city in the county to keep you safe. Of corse if we had the funds to do something about this." The people where then silent and began to go home. They could not donate to the military, how then would they keep their own internet? most of them could only afford 2 weeks of gas money per month, most could not even afford to eat healthy, and with yards so small and close to other houses, few could even have room for chickens to reduce food costs. The following days the Raptros would return to gather humans for food, as their where so few other options for meals, occasionally they would swoop up deer, cows, or raid fishing net catches from ships to avoid having to eat humans, weather self aware and wanting to avoid harming people or simply trying to expand the nutrition of their diet is unknown. As the Raptros came, police cars would try to shoot at them. This only made them angry, and they turned to attack the police cars and destroyed buildings in the area. Most police did not even manage to shoot at them, as they would already be a long ways away before they could take aim due to their swift flight. 8/1/2016 11:00 AM. Finally after all this waiting the payroll for the military has arrived, and they can pay for internet, radar systems are back online, communications back online, this money came either from hospital bills, donations, people leaving the money in their will to the military, and some from allied countries donations. Chapter 4: action finally being made. 8/2/2016. Reports are able to be made, records kept, the military takes great action to supply all they will need to finally take on the Raptros. But they must finish this battle fast, their money won't last, its only 20 days until they will be in depth again, and if the Raptros aren't killed or driven away by then, then they have won. Special thanks: Their are many people out their who our military would not have gotten their funding back if not for. Churches, schools, bad drivers who like to get tickets, but this radio broadcast is to give a special shout out to David Ned. Who has a small house and a small yard, like most people his family consist of 5 sisters who, the first sister got her first pregnancy at the age of 14, she has 24 children, and is currently pregnant with the 25th. His second sister got her first pregnancy at 15, and right now has 15 children, and figured out where they keep coming from and has gotten fixed. The 3rd sister got her first pregnancy at 13, and due to time spent in jail only has 4 children today, and is looking for a desperate boyfriend. The 4rth sister got her first pregnancy at 16, and today has 8 children and is pregnant with number 9. The 5th sister got her first pregnancy at 18, but because it died from a miscarriage she gave up and today has 0. Like most families these sisters live in the same house with a mother and aren't married, unlike most families however the mother of the house has a husband. David Ned however being a guy is still a virgin, as he has no interest in children. It is thanks to families like this being the norm that even with the threat of the Raptros and 95% of the military being in the middle east to keep the terrorists on the defense so they don't actually make the war take place in our country that in the next 1 years the population is expected to get 45 times bigger. David Ned however is not your average man, he is is a hard working man, he goes out and gathers grass that he either sells to people with horses or he gives it to the chickens he keeps in his tiny yard at home. Yes that's right, he has chickens, unlike your average family. He works hard every day to keep his sisters children from killing the chickens so he can get their eggs. Most people would not be proud to live in a family where you fill 15 trash cans per day, but David Ned is very proud of it, as those trash cans produce maggots, which he feeds to the chickens. He often goes on walks on the beach to collect sea shells so he can get the chickens their calcium. Every day people drop off egg cartons at his door step so he can fill them with eggs which he then sells to the people. 88% of the money he makes selling grass gathered at unmowed fields and eggs from the chickens he donates to the military, so that they can get out of Depth. When he is not making money he walks all over town gathering any garbage litter bugs thrown on the ground made out of metal to put into the recycle bin. When he can't find any scrap metal to recycle he does the most abnormal thing a person can do in this country, he breaks rocks with a hammer and combs them with a magnet to extract iron ore, which he fills into a pan and melts on top of a steel trash can full of paper from litterbugs decorating the city streets. Once the iron ore is melted he pours it into a ice bucket, then farther combs out impurities from iron, and fills the recycling bin with this instead. Due to these times of crises metals put into the recycle bin no longer get shipped to china, but instead to a factory at the closest military base, to be made into weapons with which to fight the Raptros.... Mean while a recycle truck lifts a bin and collects metal, then the metal is shipped to a refinery plant. In it goes into the furnace, melted, shaped, being made into parts. Some parts being used to make tanks, some for planes, some for missiles. Army mechanics watch as machines are being built, writing their reports on paper and clipboard. 7:38PM the internet company finds out that the military has paid their bill and turns their internet back on. With it they can get back to watching their radar screens to keep watch for Raptros, they can send emails to hundreds of thousands of people in services that they need them now! If they launch a missile with working computer networks they can actually insure it will lock on and track its target. They can email the factories and tell them exactly what they think they will need, and begin ordering the construction of things such as these. And the police cars will have company patrolling thanks to the budget the military are finally getting on the ground such as and of corse something might as well be added for the local police forces, as the more guns focused on these things the better. And some of the budget is then given over to the fire department, for as soon as one dares to stand up to a Raptros for the first time in months they will be very angry, and with out a proper fire department when the flames are spewing their won't be a city to defend. last but not least, an addition to the air forces is made. With this long awaited military action, perhaps long awaited results can finally be taken place. Around the clock men work to build tanks, planes, and guns. Even a red neck with a rifle would be a much wanted adition at this point now that they can afford one. Last but not least a single ship is in construction to combat the Raptros should the fight take place near the sea. A ship with many guns, many missiles, and no expense is sparred in the process of making it. Already it has been in construction and construction contenuing can now be funded. Should the Raptros raid fishing fleets it will be ready, should they show up at a town near the sea they will be ready. A ship with not only guns, missiles, and lasers, but also 4 air craft launchers with 3 air craft ready per launcher, each one a f-18. When construction is complete on the militaries new arsenal they will use now available radar to track them and await a proper ambush. The remainder of the money is then sent to the construction company, as it is well known when the angry Raptros put up a fight their will be many destroyed buildings. With no money remaining the military then gladly except the debt they will soon return to when this is all over. With what little is left food will be bought for the solders who will be in the battle soon to come. Category:Blog posts